


Severus’ Little Husband

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Impregnation, M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus takes his vow to protect the boy very seriously.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290





	Severus’ Little Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Extremely underage sex, and naughty language.

He finally has the location of the boy’s current residence and all it took was raiding Minerva’s mind. If only he’d known before that she knew it. Ah well. Perhaps this is for the best. He wouldn’t have been able to tie him to himself before now, the boy would’ve been too small. He’s not sure he would have been able to hide him well enough to take him before now. He apparates into his home, uses a spell to locate him, and stares at the boy sleeping in a cupboard. Filthy muggles. He casts a quick spell to keep the boy asleep, slaughters the animals that did this to him, and collects the child before apparating back to his own home.

He carries the six year old to the master bedroom. Wakes the boy with a spell.

“Hello, Harry, my name is Severus and I’m going to be your husband. Do you know what that means?”

He nods looking very confused. He smiles reassuringly at the boy then collects the potion that will force the child’s heat. He holds it to the boy’s lips.

“Drink, Harry.”

“What is it?”

He debates lying to the boy, but he doubts it’s necessary with the way he’s been treated.

“It will make it so that I can put a baby in you. Would like that?”

“I’ll become pregnant?”

He nods. The boy is more intelligent than he thought he’d be. The boy smiles a bit and touches his stomach. Then nods decisively and opens his mouth. He watches closely as the boy drinks down the potion. The boy makes a face at the taste. He smiles and summons a glass of milk for him to wash the taste away. The boy looks disbelieving. Filthy fucking vermin, he should have made them suffer more.

“You’re going to be my husband, Harry. I’ll not treat you like those people did. You’ll be given plenty to eat and drink. You won’t be going hungry again.”

The boy smiles and begins drinking the milk. Once finished he pulls the boy into his arms and holds him for a long moment, running his hands across the boy’s back, until he gasps. He pulls back to see the boy has already become feverish. He begins stripping the boy at once. He makes a sound at that.

“This is how two people marry. We both have to be naked.”

The boy nods, still looking a little nervous about this. He quickly finishes stripping the boy then strips himself. He fetches the lube from the bedside table. He doubts the boy will produce enough slick at his age. He spreads the boy’s legs and fits himself between them. Runs his fingers wonderingly across the boy’s tiny hole. The boy squirms a little.

“I feel weird.”

“That’s because your body is getting ready for the baby I’m going to be putting in you. It won’t stop until I do so.”

He presses a finger inside, pleased at how easily the boy’s arse stretches, and how slick he is already. Not slick enough though. He adds a second finger, then a third, when the second slides in just as easily. He spends a long moment stretching the boy with three fingers before adding a fourth. He stretches the boy more while the boy stares at what he’s doing. He pulls his fingers free and lines up his cock.

“Oh.”

He smiles at the boy and gentles him with a touch.

“It’ll fit, don’t worry. You’ll soon come to love this. And you’ll soon be pregnant.”

He stares into the boy’s eyes as he slips the head of his cock inside. The boy’s eyes widen, then roll back into his head as he presses deeper. He snaps his hips driving the rest of his cock in in one sharp thrust. The boy’s eyes fly open. He stays still for a moment, then begins thrusting, first slowly, then faster as the boy shows no sign of discomfort. He stares down at the bulge in the boy’s tiny stomach wondering at how the boy is going to manage carrying a baby to term at his age. He knows it’s possible but...fuck he can’t wait to see it. He fucks into the boy faster and faster until he’s pounding into his cervix. The boy crying under him from the pain of it. He ignores it. He’ll get used to it in time. He fucks him long and hard. He feels himself getting close and leans forward, tilts the boy’s head to the side, and bites his mating gland. The boy screams as he climaxes, and he shoves his inflating knot into the boy’s clenching arse. He groans as he fills the boy with his seed. Fuck. He’s impregnating a six year old. Fuck that’s so good. The boy continues crying under him as he fills him. When his knot finally begins going down he conjures a plug and slips it into his arse.

He lays down beside the boy and pulls him close. Soothing the still crying boy with gentle touches.

“You did so good, Harry. You were perfect.”

“It hurt.”

“I know, and it will every time till you’re older. That’s why most people don’t marry till they’re older, but I couldn’t leave you with those people. It’ll be worth a little pain for you to stay here with me, you’ll see.”

The boy surprises him by nodding. He continues caressing the boy till he stops crying then pulls his face up and kisses him. The boy tries clumsily to kiss back. He pulls back and smiles at his new omega.

“You’re being so good for me, Harry.”

The boy smiles back. He’s so glad he was able to rescue him when he did. He can’t believe Albus left him with those disgusting muggles.


End file.
